Temptation
by Yuki-and-Annabelle
Summary: Takes place sometime during/after Eclipse: Edward is looking for Bella, finds her in her bathroom. Bella decides to tease Edward, etc. NO LEMONS. Bella doesn’t drop the towel. Nothing X-rated, nothing even R-rated. That’s why it’s rated T! Fluffy one-shot


Disclaimer: Extremely unfortunately, I own none of the Twilight series, but I DO own all of Bella's naughty behavior! Heh heh

* * *

Temptation

EPOV

Where _was_ she? It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home, I wasn't in the mood to take anything from him…

Once again, Alice was annoying me to a point of suicide, so I returned to Bella's house. It was usual and lucky that Charlie had to work on a Saturday; I needed Bella to calm me down.

However, there was only one problem: _I couldn't find her._

Her scent was all over the house, _that _didn't help. I had checked all the most likely places, all the places I could find her while being a gentleman.

This is precisely why I left the bathroom last.

Not only did I not want to in there, her bathroom door has an odd kink in the hinges – you must open it in the specific way or it'd simply pop open. Luckily, I could hear through the door.

But what I heard _sounded _safe! It was the sound of a brush going through hair, and a low, cheerful humming. So I knocked.

The door flew open.

Curses!

BPOV

I had just gotten out of the shower.

It was a long, hot one. It just added to my cheeriness. Edward was coming back from a hunting trip today! He said not to expect him until around noon, so I purposely slept in. As I said, I took a long shower and was brushing my hair in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel.

So you can imagine my surprise when the door flew open and there was Edward, shock and embarrassment prominent in his golden eyes.

Obviously, I first did what every girl does in a situation like this: let out an utterly feminine screech.

Edward cringed. It was clear that this was the door's fault. Looking (for the first time I'd ever seen) extremely nervous, he stuttered,

"I – I'm sorry. I w – was j – just looking for you, I – I'm back early… I – I'll wait in your r – room…"

I, on the other hand, was thrilled. How great was it that he was already back?

So I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Don't go! You just got back! I won't be long." I beamed into his face.

In a split second, something strange happened. As I smiled up at him, I saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes:

The first was predictable: it was embarrassment. The next was also predictable: nervousness. But the last was hunger. It wasn't bloodlust, that was for sure. Unless I was mistaken, it was…a different type of lust.

At this realization, a strange type of feeling began to overtake me. it was a mixture of daring, sneakiness, and an odd sort of excitement. And before I could be even apprehensive of this feeling, it was all I felt.

I hugged myself a little closer to him, making my eyes wide and innocent.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, feeling his shallow breath against my chest.

"Nothing."

"Then there isn't any reason for you not to stay, right?"

"N – No, I guess not," he sighed.

"Great!" I said, and went back to my mirror. I finished brushing my hair, and the new feeling seized me with more force. I sat and the floor, and then I began to do something I hardly ever do: lotion my legs.

The tiny, un-possessed part of me screamed, 'What are you doing?' But the rest of me looked up and laughed inwardly at Edward's reaction. He was swallowing and swallowing, with trembling hands and starved eyes.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"N – Nothing," he said again.

I chuckled in my head, and began plotting the rest of my fun.

EPOV

All right, Edward. Breathe. Slowly. Look at only her face. _Her face._

My eyes went determinedly to her face. Her soft lips…

_Bad idea. Bad idea!  
_

If she'd ever looked tempting before, this completely surpasses it. The monster in me had been replaced by a _very_ different sort of creature. This one was fast burying all vampiric instincts and replacing them, moreover, with teenage – boy – like instincts. Instincts that caused me to…to want to…

ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT! I WANTED TO RIP THAT TOWEL OF THAT PURE, INNOCENT GIRL AND RAVISH HER!

Breathe. Edward. Breathe. You can_not _think these things. Who are you, Rosalie?

It certainly didn't help that she seemed to be acting more desirable than usual, putting your leg up like that. Sitting on the floor. With her towel slipping down…

The floor. Focus on the floor.

Oh no, what's she saying now?

"So, Edward, after I'm done," she said, smiling with those big brown eyes, "I think I'd like to try a little experiment." I gulped. _Don't think like that, Edward. _"I want you to pick out my clothes today."

Oh. Well, that wasn't so bad. It should be easy enough.

After she _finally _finished, she got up and reached for her robe. My breath caught in my throat.

She turned to me. "Close you eyes," she told me sternly, her eyes laughing. I did obediently.

"Okay, open," she said a few seconds later. She meant to walk to me, but she tripped (as usual). I stepped quickly out the doorway and caught her (as usual). It was then I realized that the robe was just as hazardous as the towel. As she stumbled into my arms, the top, creased part of the robe slid down a little, and…I can't even say it. I licked my already dry lips.

She blew her hair out of her face. "Thanks," she said, smiling at me. I set her on her feet and followed her to her room.

BPOV

Wherever this feeling came from, it was giving me a hell of a good time. Edward was a mess. It was hysterical. I'd never known Edward to show his physical to me, but now that he was, it was dead funny.

For once, my clutzyness had had please me. That trip's timing was perfect, and his reaction was priceless. Now for the last bit of my fun.

Edward followed me to my room, and I sat on my bed, with my hands behind my back. I looked at Edward.

Holy…with the way he looked at me, I would never feel insecure again.

"Well, go ahead," I quipped pleasantly. He turned quickly to my closet and quite obviously grabbed the first things he got his hands on. Ironically enough, it was his favorite shirt on me, and a plain pair of jeans. He smiled in relief.

"All right, thanks Edward," I chirped. I went to my bureau and retrieved the last part of my scheme: my bra and panties. I smiled devilishly at them and hung them on my arm. Carefully I rearranged my expression and turned to him.

This newest evil deed, it looked like, had fully unhinged him. I did, yet didn't, know this Edward. His hands shook more than ever, his breathing coming in sharp gasps, his eyes wild. If I didn't know what was happening, I'd say he was having a panic attack.

So I wrapped up my plan in order to calm him down.

EPOV

Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God._

Women shouldn't have these types of powers. Most importantly, Bella shouldn't have this type of influence over me, it simply wasn't fair!

Oh no. Why is she coming to me, _why? _

She looks concerned. I figures.

Oh, God. She's wrapping her arms around me. Good Holy Lord.

"What's the matter, Edward? You've been acting strange all morning. Did I do something?"

Oh yes you did.

"N – n – no." I tried to get the words out through my shallow breathing. Maybe I should just not breathe.

"Are you sure? You've been looking at me funny."

"I'm positive." I managed to choke out. ARGH, she's so CLOSE to me…

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She sighed a sigh of defeat.

"All right, then. Whatever you say." She kissed me, letting it linger.

How is it that that simple, sweet kiss made me want to ravage her? Her looking like this should be illegal. She untangled herself from me.

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." She smiled.

"R – Right." I breathed and slipped out the door. I leaned against the wall, still panting heavily.

After a minute, I heard her again.

"Edward?"

All the feelings – urges - I just barely managed to calm trampled me with full force. There Bella shyly stood, wearing only the denim jeans and a bra.

"You have my shirt." She wore a tiny smile and held out her hand. I placed the shirt in it wordlessly.

"Thank you."

I flew down the stairs and collapsed on her couch, swallowing as much air as possible.

Then I heard it: a laugh. Soft as a secret, beautiful as bells, yet as fiendish as the devil himself.

Girls are evil.

* * *

_So, what did you think? I thought it was funny, tee hee. Poor Edward, being manipulated. Leave a review, cyber hugs if you do!_


End file.
